The Wedding
by Fred is awesome
Summary: A follow on of Different, George and Leia's wedding.


'Leia? Are you alright?' Leia looked and saw Hermione looking at her worriedly. She nodded jerkily, before breathing in and out.

'I'm going to get married. To the most amazing man on Earth. I'm freaking out here!' she exclaimed, sitting down, putting her head in her hands. She had yet to get into her gown, nor had she got her make-up done. She was waiting for GInny to burst into the room, proclaiming that she was ready to start, but she knew Ginny wouldn't be up yet. It was only six in the morning, Leia had woken up early, freaking out. She had stayed at Hermione's flat that night, having been told that the bride and groom to be weren't allowed to be in the same house the night before marriage. Some sort of tradition. They had gone out and had a hen night, Charlie and Bill had dragged George along for the bachelors party.

Leia knew how much this was hurting George. This wedding would hurt him. Yes, he loved her, she loved him, but there was someone left out of the equation.

Fred.

Leia knew that George had always imagined Fred would be his best man. This dream had been shattered, due to Fred's untimely death in the Battle of Hogwarts. Leia had known it was coming, and had been torn when she witnessed it happen. She had comforted George afterwards, which is when they had their first kiss.

George wouldn't be truly happy at the wedding, not without Fred. He was happy to have Charlie as his best man, though. He was still awkward around Percy, even all these years later. He didn't blame Percy, but Percy blamed himself, making it hard for George to be around him. He just couldn't take it that whenever Percy looked at George, his eyes glazed over as he remembered the dead twin, the one who's death he blamed himself for.

'Leia, you'll be fine. George will be at the end of that aisle, waiting, and if he sees you freaking out, he'll freak out.'

'He already is...' Leia muttered, feeling the worry radiate from her fiancé, even though they were miles apart. Hermione sighed as she remembered her best friend's powers, and how much it must hurt her to feel whatever people were feeling. She knew that Leia must have felt so much pain when Fred had died, nobody knew why, but Fred and George had been much more close than your average twins. Leia had refused to say why, though, but Hermione had a feeling it was a bond. Her feelings were usually right.

'Well, you're going to get through this, you're going to get married, and you'll live happily ever after.' Hermione said firmly, noting Leia smile slightly at these words.

'I said that to myself in my fifth year. Except I said that I'd never live happily ever after. I will, I hope. I love George. Nobody can deny me of that. I just wish that Father were here to walk me down the aisle...' Instead she had Draco. Which she didn't mind.

Nobody knew where Leia's Father had gone. He had been at the Battle of Hogwarts, but hurt. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the only person who knew what had happened to her Father. He was too kind to tell her, though.

She had killed him. Her own Father, she had killed, but she didn't realise this. He knew that if she ever found out, she'd lose it. She wouldn't be able to believe that she had killed her own Father, it would eat her up.

'Well, Draco, as much as I dislike him, is a good candidate for your substitute.' Yeah, Draco and the trio still didn't get along. He had apologised for the bullying, and they had accepted it. Didn't mean that they had to like each other.

Leia nodded, before sighing. She was getting married. She looked at her arm and smiled at the feel of no jumper or long sleeved top. She was now free to wear whatever she liked, everyone knew about what she was, how she was innocent.

If Severus had been there, he would have taken her down the aisle. She had been devastated to discover he had died, he had been a father figure to her whilst her own father was incapable of being one. Then he died. At least he had had a full life, though, unlike Fred, who had died at the age of twenty... Twenty. He had never been able to do anything.

'I'm here! Right, if this wedding is in a few hours, we are getting started now!' Leia and Hermione turned to the voice and smiled as Ginny skipped into the room.

Ginny put Leia in a chair and got to work on her hair, styling it so it was slightly ringlety, and it made her face look more pretty than it usually did. She'd never admit it, but everyone esle did. She was beautiful.

Ginny sighed as she marvelled her work. She was proud. Very proud.

'You look beautiful, Leia!' Hermione smiled, kneeling by her bed. She had the dress lying on it, ready for it to be put on. The dress was long, down to a person's ankles. The skirt of it was a bit puffy, with layers of netting on it, and the top half was plain, with a rose on the sleeve.

Leia stood up and stood in front of the bed, picking the dress up and walking to the bathroom. She took her clothes off, and put the dress on carefully, twirling around slightly.

She opened the door, and heard gasps as she entered. Hermione and Ginny were both looking as if they were about to cry.

'Please don't cry, guys, I may start crying!' Leia said softly, laughing. They nodded, and smiled.

When Luna entered, they all got ready together, Luna, Ginny and Hermione being bridesmaids. Leia sat on the bed, laughing at jokes that people told, and telling them all stories of things that she and the twins had gotten up to. It had been hard for them not to cry at the mention of Fred, before, but a few years had passed, they were getting used to it. They had to move on, and hearing these stories really helped. George was still unable to talk about Fred without crying, but Leia could, and, when she did, she told the best stories.

The hour ticked by, and it was tiime for them to leave. To go to the church. Where Leia was about to get married.

'George, you can always back out, you know...' Charlie muttered as he watched George pace the room. George shook his head.

'No, I love her more than anyone, I'm just worried I'll screw up somehow.' Charlie sighed and patted his shoulder.

'Don't worry, George, when Fleur and I got married, I was freaking out too, but it went fine!' Bill said soothingly. George rolled his eyes.

'Except for the part when Leia and the other Death Eaters crashed it...'

'Hey, you two crashed a funeral, remember?' Charlie laughed, wanting to change the subject. He regretted it when George's eyes clouded over, and he gulped. 'Sorry, mate...'

'Don't worry, I guess it can't be helped...' George muttered, looking at the floor. He'd never get over his twin's death, never, Fred had been the most important part of his life. He looked at his arm, which had scars on them, and he grimaced. Charlie sighed as he saw this.

George had been depressed after his twin's death. Turning to some pretty drastic measures at one point. Leia had stopped him, as soon as she had found out. The family were grateful to her for that. George promised that he'd never do anything worse, he didn't want to lose Leia, but Leia had said that if he didn't stop, he would lose her, she wouldn't be able to deal with him hurting himself.

So, he had stopped. Straight away, he wasn't losing her after loving her for over four years. No way.

George pulled his suit down and stood up, realising that he was meant to be at the other end of the aisle. He should have been five minutes ago. He burst from the room, the others following, and they ran down the aisle, causing everyone to laugh. It was just like George to be late for his own wedding, and he stood there, panting, just in time. The bridal march had started.

George's head snapped up and he saw Leia walk down the aisle. He choked on his own breath, but made sure nobody noticed. She looked beautiful. More so than she usually did. He had thought Fleur looked beautiful on her wedding day, but Leia outshone even her.

'I just got a more beautiful bride than you, Bill...' George whispered to him. Bill chuckled and shook his head.

'Mate, my wife's a quarter Veela, this just shows how much you love her...' George just nodded, as Leia walked, with Draco, to the altar. Her hand was placed in his, and he smiled, as he listened to the vicar. Then it got to the speaking part.

'Do you, Leia Oceane Kurtif, take George Fabian Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' she said firmly, looking at George and smiling widely. George's stomach flipped at this and he smiled back, feeling weak in his legs. Since when did George Weasley turn sappy? Well, if he got to marry Leia, he'd be the sappiest man in the world if she wanted it.

'George Fabian Weasley, do you take Leia Oceane Kurtif to be your lawfully wedded wife?' George nodded, before remembering he had to speak.

'I do.'

'You may now kiss the bride.' George grinned and leant forward, claiming Leia's lips with his, for, what would have been, the millionth time, or so. This was different. They were married. She was now Leia Weasley. The name had a ring to it, and he loved it. He loved her. She loved him, and she made sure to remind him. They were married...

Which he reminded her throughout the day. He reminded her of this whenever he could, she just laughed and kissed him. Which meant more kisses for him. So, he said it more.

She never got tired of it.

When he went to take her on their honeymoon, she looked at the broomstick fearfully.

'What's wrong, love?' George asked, putting an arm around her waist and turning her to look at him.

'Last time I was on one of these, you had your ear cut off...' she said quietly, bringing her hand to rest by the side of his head, which was earless. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

'Death Eaters are gone, Leia, you helped with that. I won't let you fall, either, we have to go, though...' She just nodded and he mounted the broom, putting her on behind him. She clutched him tightly and closed her eyes.

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>*le waves hands* SO SWEET. Well, it made me coo. ;)<p>

Thank you, my loyal readers!

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


End file.
